


Are you sure about this?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Absolutely!
Relationships: Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom
Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017496
Kudos: 1





	Are you sure about this?

Our tale begins in Augusta and Marge Longbottom's house. They're back on the subject of adoption once again.

Marge asked, "Are you sure about this, Gusta?"

Augusta said, "Absolutely, I've never been more sure about something."

Marge smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you still think along those lines."

Augusta added, "And about that other thing we've discussed, I think we should adopt a Muggle child."

Marge muttered, "But I thought..."

Augusta took her hands and grinned. "My dearest Margarine, I'll be perfectly content as long as we adopt a strong, healthy and happy baby. No matter what his or her blood status is. Besides, we have to amend the Muggle assumptions some time and what better way to do so?"


End file.
